


Impression

by mui2_beta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: アラゴルンがまだ、レンジャーとしてさすらっていた時代のお話です。





	

出会い

 

　突然降り出した雨はますます激しくなり、いっこうにやむ気配がなかった。  
　青年は引いてきた馬の首筋をやさしくたたくと、切り通しの岩壁に開いた洞窟の入り口へと誘った。だが、普段は従順な馬なのに、このときは足踏みをして、中に入ろうとはしなかった。しかたなく近くの灌木の茂みに馬をつないだ。マントの厚手の生地は水分ですっかり重くなり、フードの端からしたたる水滴のせいで下に着ている衣服もじっとりと濡れはじめていた。  
　彼はしばらくそうして馬の傍らに立ち尽くしていたが、やがて濡れた服を通して体温が奪われるのに耐えられなくなり、仕方なく一人洞窟に入った。ブーツの中にも水が侵入しはじめていた。  
　入り口から薄暗い中をのぞき込み、奥行きを探った。洞窟というよりも岩の裂け目のような場所で、ほどなく行き止まりになっているようだった。地面は割に平坦で、ごつごつとした岩でできた天井は低く、頭上に注意する必要がありそうだった。先客は誰もいないようだ。  
　しかし、アラゴルンは、なおも用心深く、携えていた剣をほんの少しだけ抜いた。刃にちらりと目を走らせる。そして、常と変わらぬ金属の輝きを確認した。エルフの手になるこの剣はオークなど闇の勢力が近づくと、青い光を放つのだ。  
　ようやくたどりついた乾いた空間で、アラゴルンはフードを脱ぎ、思わずため息をついた。  
　まだ昼を少し過ぎたくらいの刻限だったが、低く垂れ込めた雨雲のせいで、暮れ方のような暗さだった。  
　彼は立ったままそっと壁にもたれて、休んだ。  
　静かだった。  
　そして、一人だった。  
　北方の仲間達と再び落ち合うのは数ヶ月先になるだろう——。  
　そう思うと、ますます「一人」を感じた。寒さがどこからともなく忍び入ってきて、彼は身を震わせた。

「火が欲しいな」

　まさに今、思っていたことを言い当てられ、アラゴルンはぎょっとした。  
　洞窟の入り口から数フィートはいったところに、誰かがうずくまっている。  
　中に誰もいないことは、さっき確かめたはずだった。  
　しかし、薄暗がりをすかして見ると、白い髪に白い長い髭をたくわえた老人が黒っぽいマントにくるまって座っていた。

「誰だ？」

　思わず厳しい声で問うと、負けないほど険しい口調で返された。

「お前さんこそ何様なんじゃ？　人の名をたずねるのに、自分は名乗らないとは近頃の若い者はなっとらん……」

「——」

　アラゴルンは思わず声を荒げそうになったが、抑えた。  
　姿を隠すほどの力も持っているくせに、人の揚げ足をとって文句を言うところなどろくなものではないに違いない。だが、相手は何と言っても老人だ。正体はどうあれ、礼を失するようなことはしたくなかった。  
　そこで、アラゴルンは、かねて用意してあった名のひとつを名乗った。

「わたしの名はソロンギル。北方からゴンドールへと向かっている。ご老人、あなたは？」

「インカヌスと呼ばれたりもする」

「インカヌス？」

　聞き慣れぬその響きに、アラゴルンは、長年学んできた各種の言語の知識をたぐりよせ、語源を考えはじめていた。……確かそれはハラドの言葉で、「よそ者」という意味を持つはずだった。  
　「よそ者」と呼ばれる老人……。  
　アラゴルンは再度、手元の剣を確かめずにいられなかった。刃はいつものように鋼の色をしていた。

「失礼な。年寄りに刃物を向ける気か？」

　老人は若者の動きを見逃さず、鋭い言葉をかけた。

「あなたが闇の手のものでない、ということを確かめたまでだ。気に障ったのなら、謝る」

　アラゴルンはつとめて平静に答えた。それでも声がとがるのがわかった。

「お前さんはいちいち愛想がないの。その調子でよそよそしくては、友達もなかなかできまいて。……図星じゃろう？」

　つけつけと老人は言う。アラゴルンは顔を伏せ、ぐっと怒りを抑えた。  
　確かに今の彼には「友」と呼べる者はいない。北方の野伏達は大事な仲間ではあったが、主従でもあって、単純に「友」とは言い難かった。立場が違う、と、言ってしまえばそれまでだが、いつまでも溶け込むことのできない自分に苛立ってもいた。  
　裂け谷にいたときは、種族は違ってはいたが、まぎれもなく彼は「子ども」だった。周囲はあくまでも家族として彼を受け容れてくれていた。  
　だが、今は違う。  
　ドゥネダインたちは彼を気遣い、従ってくれる。だが、どうしても自分が信頼されるに足る、心が触れあっていると実感できなかった。それでも、アラゴルンは仲間達の先に立たねばならない。  
　決して及第することのできない試験が、永遠に続いているようなものだった。  
　そう、彼は一人だった。

　老人はマントの中に縮こまっているように見えた。岩穴は冷え冷えとして、なるほど老体には厳しそうだった。  
　アラゴルンは黙って、雨のなか外に出た。しばらく歩き回って、大きな枯れ枝を何本かと細かい粗朶を拾って帰った。小刀を取り出して濡れた樹皮をはがす。そして、懐の革袋に大事に入れておいた火打ち石を取り出して、火をおこし始めた。こうした一つ一つのことにも、すっかり慣れた。  
　枝も火口も湿りがちだったが、うまく火がついて、細々とした炎が洞窟を暖かい色に染めた。  
　二人は小さな焚き火を見つめて、しばらく黙って向かい合っていた。

「ソロンギルとやら、お前さんは口のききかたもまずいし、言われなくては年寄りのために火ひとつ起こさない不調法者だ……」

　唐突に、老人が話し始めた。  
　目の前にいるアラゴルンについて話しているのだが、なかば独り言のようでもあった。しかし、独り言にしては耳にいたいものだった。  
　  
「お前さんは本当は、いいやつじゃ。……だが、その優しい性質は、なかなか人にはわからんじゃろう。愛想もないし、なにごとも他人行儀じゃ。すなわち、友達はできんだろうなあ。……かわいそうに」

　老人は心から同情する口調で言った。

（あんたに哀れまれるようなことじゃない……関係ないだろう？）

　初対面の自分がなぜ、そこまで言われなくてはならないのか、さっぱり理解できなかった。自分には大事な使命があり、それはめったに明かすことのできないものなのだから、簡単に人と打ち解けられなくて当然なのだ。そんな事情を知りもしないで、あれこれと勝手なことばかり言って……。  
　なによりも悩みを打ち明けたわけでもないのに、心中にわだかまっていた思いを暴かれたのが許せなかった。誰にも悟られずに解決できると思っていたのに。  
　苛立ちはアラゴルンの胸の中でふくらみ、今にも言葉になって口からあふれるかと思われた。  
　だが、その時。

「……しかたない、わしがお前さんの友達になってやろう」

　そう言うと、老人は顔をあげ、アラゴルンの方を向いて微笑んだ。  
　その目の光は温かく、若者の心を満たした。  
　アラゴルンはしばらくあっけにとられ、それから、笑い出した。  
　老人の言葉を冗談だと思ったのではない。むしろ逆だった。  
　インカヌスと名乗るこの老人の正体が何でもよかった。ただ、見ず知らずの彼が、心からアラゴルンの孤独に同情し、「友」となろうと言ってくれたのが素直にうれしかった。

「ありがとう、インカヌス。ありがとう……」

　笑い始めた青年を、老人は驚いたように見つめ、それから自分も声をあげて笑った。

「思ったよりも素直なやつじゃな……見直したぞ」

　老人が笑いながら手を打ち鳴らすと、焚き火の炎がキラキラと輝きながら飛び跳ねた。  
　アラゴルンはそれを見て、子どものように笑った。

「泣かんでいいぞ、アラゴルン……そんなにうれしいか」

「泣いてなぞいません……」

　言いながら、不意にアラゴルンの目に熱いものがにじんだ。泣かねばならぬ理由などなかったのに。  
　彼はずいぶん長らく、自分が泣いていなかったのを思い出した。それは心地よい行為だった。  
　その一呼吸があってから、突如、老人が彼の名前を言い当てたのに気づいた。そして、同時に彼にも老人の正体がわかった。  
　アラゴルンは地面に片膝をつき、礼をした。

「あなたは……あなたは、西の地からいらしたイスタリのお一人なのですね」

「そんなこと、どうでもいいことじゃろう？」  
　  
　老人はいたずらっぽく笑った。

「じゃが、もったいぶるのは性に合わん。わしのことをエルロンドはミスランディアと呼んでいた。もっと多くのひとは灰色のガンダルフと呼んでいる。……まあ、お前さんにとっては『くそじじい』でたくさんだろうがの」

　見透かされてアラゴルンは赤くなったが、負けずに言い返した。

「で、でも、くそじじいでも、わたしの『友達』なんですよね」

「そうじゃよ。そして、お前さんはぶっきらぼうで未熟な若僧じゃが、わしの『友達』だしのう」

　さも愉快そうにガンダルフは笑いつづけたが、アラゴルンは真顔でたずねた。

「……でも、どうして、わたしを？」

「お前さんの血筋のため、と言ったらどうする？」

　老人の目が鋭く光った。

「……わかっとるじゃろう？　お前さんを信じることにしただけじゃよ。……まだわからんのか？　やっぱり、本当に未熟者だのう」

　ふーむ、と、腕組みをし、唇を一文字に結んでガンダルフは宙をにらんだ。  
　それから、がば、と立ち上がった。

「よし、決めた。わしはお前さんに仕官の口を世話してやることにしたぞ。お前さんは、人間だらけのなかで、もっと苦労する必要がある」　

「ちょっと待ってください、わたしは別に……」

　アラゴルンは慌てて、ガンダルフを遮った。だが、ガンダルフは聞く耳をもたなかった。

「遠慮せんでいいぞ。最高の推薦状を書いてやろう……名前は、ソロンギルでいこう。なかなか格好いい名前じゃないか……」

　老人は一人で話しながら、傍らに置いてあった黒くて長い帽子をかぶり、杖を手に取ると、すたすたと洞窟の外へと歩き出した。  
　そのあとを慌てて追おうとするアラゴルンに、ガンダルフが怒鳴った。

「ばかもん。火の始末をせんかい」

　表に出ると、いつの間にか雨は小降りになり、雲の切れ間から日の光が差していた。  
　老人と若者は肩を並べて、山間の道を歩き始めた。

 

 

了


End file.
